Neither Created Nor Destroyed
by Gn4
Summary: A story about war, history, empathy, compromise, and mystery. Twilight and her friends are taken from their homeland as surrounding nations prepare to invade, and unearth an ancient secret that could change life as they know it forever.
1. Chapter One - Addendum

_The foundation of one world is built on the ruins of another. Long ago, before Equestria and the surrounding nations, and before the existence of the diverse creatures that call those places home, the world was very different. It was a world dominated by a single, sapient species that made its living through ingenuity, exploration, and innovation. It was a world in which magic was considered myth, and had no discernible presence in day-to-day life._

_These people, throughout history, had faced much hardship, competing for limited resources. Hindered by a lack of understanding and harmony, they fought over these resources, time and again, for centuries. Eventually, the various nations of this world found themselves thriving in a technological golden age, and as they continued to ascend to greater heights, they gradually became unified. Finally, they had forged a lasting peace._

_To commemorate this achievement, the best and brightest minds that this world had to offer came together from all over the globe in one momentous effort: an attempt to uncover the next stage of their evolution. An attempt to attain true perfection. However, no earthly thing can be perfect, and though it is unclear what, exactly, became of this arrogant endeavor, the world was quickly plunged into chaos. A great war, unlike any that had come before it, consumed all nations. During this time of strife, a mysterious plague crept across the lands, causing everyone that it touched to wither and die._

_It was at this time that two creatures of myth, sisters, who had been content to observe these people for the entirety of their history, decided that they could no longer sit idly by. Using their own unique magical abilities, the siblings delved into the very fabric of reality and obtained the metaphysical blueprint for the concept of peace, manifesting it into physical form. By unleashing the power of this newly forged tool upon the world, they brought about a great change._

_The lands were broken down and rearranged, and the taint of the strange plague was washed away completely. This world's people were changed as well, reformed into images of the beasts they had tamed and the myths they had created, as a means of escaping the plague's lingering effects. The ruins of this old civilization were buried deep beneath newly formed continents and newly molded oceans. All traces of the old world were sealed away, and their memory vanished. This civilization was given a second chance, a clean slate._

_In the ages that followed, the inhabitants of this new world still explored, expanded, evolved, and invented, but the mysterious force of nature known as magic was commonplace, no longer existing as myth. This world would still have its fair share of hardships to endure, but the sisters hoped that history would not repeat itself. Unfortunately, the capacity for destruction, and the driving force behind it, the energy, still exist in this world, buried though it may have been. Energy can be neither created nor destroyed, merely changed, and some things in this world refuse to change._

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle yawned deeply. "Let's see, now," she said. Using her magic, she levitated a quill inches above a stack of blank sheets of paper. She was sitting at her desk in the Ponyville library, where she lived, focused now on a task she had put off for quite some time.<p>

_"Addendum to Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide, by Twilight Sparkle',"_ she said as she began to write. _"In recent years, far more information has become available regarding the fabled Elements of Harmony. I have decided to submit the knowledge that I have attained about them to the general public."_

_"The sixth Element, which was unknown until recently, is the Element of Magic. This was made apparent the moment the Elements were truly activated."_ She proceeded to recount the events surrounding the return of Nightmare Moon, her adventures with her friends in the Everfree Forest, the activation of the Elements of Harmony, and their use against both Nightmare Moon.

_"The Elements of Harmony are, indeed, fueled by the friendships shared amongst those who wield them, but there is more to it than that. It is about friendships that are based on more than similarities in personality or overlapping interests. Indeed, the ponies who currently wield the Elements of Harmony are all vastly different from one another."_

She continued writing about the encounter with Discord, and how the alterations he had made to each of their personalities prevented the Elements from working. How it wasn't until she was able to remind each of her friends who they truly were that they were able to defeat him.

_"However, this does not mean that simply setting our differences aside is enough. True harmony, as I have come to understand it, is based upon finding common ground with those who are different. It is based upon a celebration of the things that make each of us unique, on compromise, and on the willingness to learn new things from one another. It is based upon a true, unconditional love and respect for one's fellow ponies."_

Twilight set the quill down on her desk. "Not bad for a first draft!" The library's front door swung open.

"Howdy, Twilight!" Applejack said loudly. "Was wonderin' if I could have a moment of your time."

"Of course! What's up, Applejack?" Twilight asked, turning her attention away from her work.

"We just finished harvestin' the latest crop of Zap Apples back at the farm. Got a letter from Princess Cadence herself this mornin'!" She reached into her saddle bag and produced the letter. "She ordered several dozen crates of 'em, on behalf of the Crystal Empire."

"Well, I did sort of talk them up the last time she and I spoke," Twilight replied with a blush.

"Then I got you to thank for advertisin'!" Applejack smiled widely. "Anyway, I'm handlin' the delivery personally, hoppin' a train tomorrow mornin'. Cadence wanted you to come, too!"

"A trip to the Crystal Empire? Without having to stop an ancient evil dictator or charm the Equestria Games Inspector? Sounds great!" Twilight replied. "Spike can watch the library for a few days."

"Then it's settled," Applejack said, "tomorrow we leave for the Crystal Empire!"

Twilight smiled and called out, "Spike! Did you hear that!"

"Yeah, yeah..." the baby dragon replied as he waddled down the stairs. "You get to go to the Crystal Empire _again_, and I'm not invited, _again_."

"Shucks, I'm awful sorry, Spike," Applejack said. "If it's any consolation, Cadence didn't invite none of the others, neither."

"Look, it's fine." Spike waved his hand dismissively. "Bring me back a souvenir, maybe a few gems, and we'll call it even."

* * *

><p>"I can't remember the last time you <em>weren't<em> late for our weekly get-together," Fluttershy said, noting Rarity's atypical punctuality as she joined her in the waiting room of the spa.

Rarity had visible bags beneath her eyes. She sighed loudly and said, "Yes, well, I usually have to tear myself away from my work. But, this morning I couldn't_ wait_ to get away from the shop for a few hours."

Fluttershy frowned. "Is something the matter?" Rarity shrugged as they entered the sauna.

"I've just been rather on edge these past few days," she replied, as they seated themselves on the wooden bench within the heated chamber. "With the Gala coming up, I've been working myself to the bone trying to meet all of my dress orders. I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in two days!"

"It sounds like you really needed this, then," Fluttershy said with a nod.

Rarity stretched out across the sauna's bench, her stiff joints popping one by one. "More than you know, darling. My exhaustion started to get the better of me last night. I think I may have had a_ slight_ breakdown."

Fluttershy held her hoof to her mouth, eyes widened in concern. "Breakdown?"

"I was overcome with the absolute worst sensation of paranoia," Rarity said, "and I kept feeling as though I were being watched. I know that I wasn't, of course, because I couldn't stop looking out my windows."

"Goodness!" Fluttershy said. "Well, I think you should take the day off and get some rest after we're done here."

"I wish I could, but this is about the only distraction I can afford today," Rarity replied, shifting in her seat.

Fluttershy lowered her brow and narrowed her gaze at her friend. "Your work will suffer if you aren't at your best, Rarity."

"I suppose you're right, as usual." Rarity smiled. "I need to rest for a few hours in order to be more productive later!" Fluttershy nodded. The rest of the visit was spent catching Rarity up on all the latest gossip she had missed.

* * *

><p>"Mornin' Pinks," Rainbow Dash said as she entered Sugarcube Corner.<p>

Pinkie Pie smiled widely from behind the counter. "Hiya, Dashie!" She said. "You're up really early. What'll it be today?"

"Nothing right now, I'm actually here to invite you on a trip," Rainbow Dash replied.

Pinkie placed her hooves on the counter and leaned in. "A trip?"

Rainbow Dash rested her elbow on the surface and nodded. "Yeah, I'm leaving tonight for Las Pegasus, gonna spend a few days there."

"I've always wanted to go there!" Pinkie exclaimed, hopping a few inches off of the ground.

Rainbow raised her hoof and said, "There's a catch, though."

Pinkie tilted her head. "Hm?"

"We'll be spending the trip with Gilda."

Pinkie frowned. "I dunno, Dashie, she was a total meanie when she was here."

"I know," Rainbow said with a sigh, "but she sent me this really long letter, see? She actually wrote it to both of us." She placed a piece of paper on the countertop and slid it toward Pinkie. Pinkie Pie silently read the hastily scribbled apology letter:

_"To Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie,_

_A lot's changed in the last couple years. You look back at the griffon you used to be, things you did, you start to realize how badly you messed up. Dash, I'm sorry I walked out on you like that. I'm sorry I was mean to your friends. I'm sorry I tried to make you choose between me and them. And Pinkie, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I'm sorry I didn't give you and your friends a chance, and I'm sorry I bailed on that awesome party you threw for me. If you can forgive me, I'd like to make it up to both of you. A trip to Las Pegasus. We'll see the sights, we'll hit up the casinos, eat at some awesome restaurants, stay at a nice hotel, all on me (I got myself a new job that pays great). Totally up to you, but I hope you give me a chance._

_Looking forward to it,_

_-G"_

"Wow," Pinkie said as she read the message over a second time. A warm little smile crept across her face.

"I guess she's had a lot of time to think about it." Rainbow Dash smiled too. "She wants to make things right with us, so why not give her a chance?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Pinkie said, carefully tapping her hoof against her chin, "[I]Viva Las Pegasus![/I]"

They bumped hooves. "Right on!" Rainbow said.

* * *

><p>And so the two agreed to pack their bags and head out that afternoon. Twilight and Applejack prepared for their own trip, as well. Rarity took Fluttershy's advice and spent the rest of the day getting some much needed rest. Fluttershy tended to her animal friends at her cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Periodically, she felt compelled to set her gaze upon the tree-line, and she would shudder whenever she did.<p>

A lone traveler cautiously made his way through the Everfree Forest under the cover of darkness. It was an unusually calm night, given the dangers that such a place normally presented, and he was able to make it to the old castle ruins ahead of schedule and without incident. Clarion Call entered the chamber where the Elements of Harmony had once been hidden away, within the ancient Castle of the Two Sisters. He lowered his hood, his horn ignited, and a sterile white aura illuminated the dark room.

He lowered his head and pointed his horn at the floor, a beam of energy extending from the magical appendage and hitting the stone, forming a large mass of light. It hovered inches from the ground. He repeated this process two times more, erecting these manifestations so that they faced one another, and him. As their forms began to stabilize, they adapted the properties of windows, and in each panel, a silhouetted appeared.

"Communication established," Clarion said. "Verify your identities."

From one of the windows, a feminine voice responded. "Must we do this every time? You already know who we are."

"The protocol was decided a long time ago. When discussing sensitive material, you can't be too careful," another, masculine voice replied.

"And we have this argument every time we have one of these little chats," said the third participant, in a very gruff voice, "so can y'all just skip it so we can get down to business?"

_"For pony's sake!"_ Clarion shouted. He was beginning to sweat. "Would you idiots just identify yourselves already? I mean seriously, those windows I made for you don't just sit there, y'know? I have to _actively maintain them_, and it's a pain in the butt, so _quit it!"_

"Your lack of respect never ceases to amuse me," the second voice said. "Very well, let's all identify ourselves for the glorified telephone operator."

"Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, making contact from the Great Hive."

"J'aggerdov, King of the Griffons, making contact from the Griffon Kingdom."

"Mahugpin, Alpha Male of the Diamond Dogs, makin' contact from the Big Deep!"

"And I'm Clarion Call, your moderator for another edition of _'Let's Take Over Equestria'_, a show with an admittedly small viewership, but one that everypony will be talking about soon enough!"

"Makin' contact from?" Mahugpin said.

"Oh yeah, heh." He grinned. "Making contact from the Everfree Forest."

"And you're positive that nobody followed you?" J'aggerdov asked.

"C'mon," Clarion said, rolling his eyes, "how long have we known each other, Jagged Beak? Give me some credit, here!"

"Call me that one more time, and when next we meet, I'm going to _maul_ you."

Clarion smirked. "Right, sorry, Jaggerdov.

"I cannot help but notice that our fourth is not here," Chrysalis said.

"Yeah, he's off taking care of some other junk," Clarion replied. "Spent the last couple of nights checking up on our targets one last time."

"Fine by me," Mahugpin said. "Guy creeps me out anyway."

"Those eyes of his do tend to make one feel uneasy, don't they? Especially in the dark," J'aggerdov said.

"And that smile of his, those teeth..." Chrysalis shuddered.

"Guys!" Clarion shouted, laughing softly. "I'm friggin' _exhausted_ over here! Can we move this along?!"

"I suppose we can overlook his absence," J'aggerdov said. "After bringing the three of us together and coming up with our wonderful plan, I'd say he's earned a little personal time."

"Fantastic," Clarion said. He then turned his attention to Chrysalis' window. "How are things on your end, Queenie?"

"My spies are moving into position," Chrysalis said. "The targets will be acquired tomorrow."

Clarion Call turned to Mahugpin's window. "Big Dog?"

"I got a pack of our outcasts who had set up shop in Equestria to help out with our catch. They ain't too bright, but they'll get it done."

The unicorn swiveled his head dramatically toward the final window. "Jaggerdov?"

"Regarding my targets, one of our exiles was recently reacquired and repurposed to that particular task. She'll have them in custody by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Good news all around!" Clarion said with a wave of his hoof. "Whelp, I'm gonna shut down this meeting of the talking heads and go pass out. Have a good night!" Before any of the three could respond, the windows vanished, and the room grew dark.

"I totally know you're here, by the way," he said. "I get why you didn't wanna talk this time, it's a good idea to see what they say about you behind your back, but please, if you're planning to just sneak up behind me or something, _don't_, okay? Your face still freaks me out if I don't see you coming. No offense!"

"_Sounds like everything's on schedule_," a deep voice said in reply. It reverberated through the stone chamber, its source marked by a pair of glowing, featureless eyes floating high above the ground, the rough outline of a tall, bipedal figure behind them.

"Looks like it," Clarion said. The glowing eyes dimly illuminated a newly formed grin, filled with an array of misshapen and unaligned teeth.

The unicorn grimaced and said, "They're probably gonna turn on each other once the dust settles and it's time to divvy up the country. You know that, right boss?"

"_It doesn't matter_."

Clarion Call shrugged. "If you say so. You ready to jump?"

"_Yes."_

"Then off we go!" Clarion declared as his horn flared up again. The room was illuminated a final time, and then it was empty.


	2. Chapter Two - Where Are We?

_"Third draft is looking better!"_ Twilight Sparkle thought as she concluded another editing session. _"I'll revise it when I return from the Crystal Empire."_ She began to walk away, before turning back to the desk. "On the _other hand_," she said, "I _could_ bring it with me and edit while I'm there!"

She stroked her chin, then shook her head rapidly. "_No, no, no!_" she said, "I hardly get to see Shining Armor and Cadence as it is! I can't risk a distraction like that!" With a determined look on her face, she walked away again.

She made it about two feet before spinning around and dashing back to the desk. "But they're _probably_ really busy!" She stuffed the addendum into her saddlebag. "I'm sure I'll have some time to myself at _some_ point, might as well have something to do!"

"Finally taking off?" Spike asked as he descended the staircase.

Twilight smiled and nodded "Mhm! Heading to the train station now!"

"Well, you're leaving the place in good hands!" Spike grinned while flexing his hands.

Twilight smiled and shook her head, saying, "I know you'll take good care of the library while I'm gone Spike."

"You can count on me!" Spike replied, pressing his fist against his chest.

"Then I'll see you in a few days," Twilight said. Spike approached her, and the two shared a tight embrace before Twilight departed the library.

Spike frowned and let out a deep sign, before smiling again. "Party time!"

As Twilight trotted through town toward the train station, she accidentally bumped into a small figure wearing a cape and hood. She turned to apologize. The creature hissed at her.

"_Watch it!_" it shouted while stumbling backward.

"I'm so sorry!" Twilight recoiled a little. "I didn't see you there!"

The figure beneath the cloak regained its composure and shrugged. "_S'alright._"

The two then parted ways. While Twilight continued toward the train station, the one she bumped in to made his way to the Carousel Boutique, the dress shop belonging to Rarity. A large, grubby paw poked its way out from under the cloak and pounded on the door three times.

A chipper voice called out in response. "We're _open_!" It practically sang the second word.

The figure pushed the door open and entered the shop, removing his cloak in the process. Rarity turned away from her work to inspect what she believed to be a potential customer, and was shocked to see a small bulldog standing before her.

She recognized him as one of the three canines who identified themselves as "diamond dogs" and lived on the outskirts of Ponyville. They had once taken her hostage in order to utilize her gem-hunting abilities.

"You're..." She fumbled for the name.

The small dog frowned. "I'm _Spot!_"

"Right, _Spot_." She nodded. "Forgive me, it _has_ been a couple of years, after all."

She turned away from her unexpected guest and inspected a dress on a nearby mannequin. "In any case, if you're here to kidnap me again, you picked a rather inconvenient time to do it, darling. I'm positively _swamped_ with the Grand Galloping Gala mere months away."

She nodded, giving her latest creation the all-clear. "and in broad daylight like this, assuming you manage to overpower me? Somepony else would stop you."

"You misunderstand, Miss Rarity!" Spot waddled forward. "We need your help!"

"My help?" Rarity tilted her head to the side. "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's the others," Spot said, frantically rubbing his knuckles together, "all of my doggy friends! They all got very sick from something in the tunnels, bad-smelling air! I don't know how to help them!"

"Well, that _does_ sound terrible," Rarity said with a frown, "but I don't understand how _I_ can help you."

"You're the nicest pony I know, and you know other nice ponies!" He took a few steps towards her. She resisted the urge to back away, but covered her nose.

Spot said, "You have a friend, yes? Good with animals?"

"Fluttershy?" Rarity thought carefully. "Well, she _is_ a remarkable caretaker of all sorts of creatures, but if there's an airborne toxin in your diamond mines, the help of a professional might be better."

"Still, could she please try?" Spot said, dropping to his knees. "She's better than others, it's her special talent! I remember! _Please?!_"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Rarity sighed. "Very well, we'll go talk to Fluttershy and see if she knows anything about the illness that's plaguing your people. I only hope you can give her a more detailed description of the symptoms than you gave me."

"Yes," Spot said, jumping up and down. "I will!" And so they departed together for Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

><p>Twilight met up with Applejack at the train station. Her family was there to see her off. "<em>Howdy, Twilight!<em>" they said in unison.

"Good morning!" Twilight replied. She approached Applejack. "Is everything ready?"

"Sure is!" She pointed toward one of the carts. "Got the Zap Apples all crated up and loaded onto the cargo train, right Big Macintosh?"

The stallion nodded. "Eeyup!"

"Excellent!" Twilight said. "I just _know_ Princess Cadence is going to be thrilled to share them with her subjects! You'll be gaining new customers from the Crystal Empire for sure!"

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack said. "I ain't met a pony yet who's tried one Zap Apple without askin' for another! Have ya heard from Dash and Pinkie?"

Twilight shook her head. "Not since they left yesterday," she said, "but I'm sure they made it to Las Pegasus without incident."

"_All aboard for the Crystal Empire!_" the conductor shouted.

"Looks like it's time to hit the road," Applejack said.

She turned to Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh. "Y'all look after Granny Smith while I'm gone, y'hear? And try not to get into too much trouble, Apple Bloom!"

"Trouble? Me? _Perish_ the _thought!_" Apple Bloom said, batting her eyelashes and waving her hoof. A wide grin spreading across her face.

"I know that look, little filly!" Applejack said sternly. "You mind yourself, and don't go botherin' Zecora unless it's an emergency!"

"I won't!" Apple Bloom said. Applejack smiled, gave her sister a quick hug, nodded at Big Macintosh, and then boarded the train with Twilight.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie drank in the sights and sounds of Las Pegasus. "Look at all the tall buildings, Dashy!" Pinkie was jumping up and down.<p>

"And the bright lights!" Rainbow Dash said, her head swiveling back and forth as she surveyed the city. "Aw yeah, this is gonna be an _awesome_ vacation!"

A voice called out, catching their attention. "Hey!" Pinkie stopped jumping up and down and both mares' faces grew serious. Gilda approached them.

"I'm glad you came," Gilda said, looking off to the side. She scratched her arm.

"Hey, your note said you wanted to make up with us, so here we are." Dash said.

Pinkie nodded. "Everypony deserves a second chance!"

"Well, let's just get this out of the way, then," Gilda said. "I'm sor—"

"Look, G..." Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on her shoulder. "You already apologized for everything in that letter of yours. You had a bad attitude, sure. And you said some things you wish you hadn't, but Pinkie and I both forgive you."

Gilda's eyes grew wide. "...Just like that?"

"Just like that!" Pinkie said, hopping in place. "Now let's go hit the casinos!"

Gilda sighed. "Huh." She lowered her head and muttered. "Now I _really_ feel like a jerk."

"Whaddaya mean?" Pinkie said.

"It's nothing," Gilda replied quickly. "Anyway, yeah, let's go play some games. I'm buyin' us in!"

* * *

><p>"Um, Rarity?" Fluttershy said. She was looking over her friend's shoulder at Spot, who's back was turned to them. "Are you sure we can trust him? He and his friends <em>did<em> kidnap you..."

"And they also let me go," Rarity said with a wink. "I think I taught them enough of a lesson the last time that they wouldn't dare think to detain me again."

Fluttershy walked toward Spot. "As for whatever's making your friends sick," she said, "of course I'll help you in any way that I can! I'll look at your friends and see if there's anything I can do." She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes!" Spot replied. "I know it will! I just know it will! Thank you!" The three of them set off in the direction of the lair of the Diamond Dogs.

* * *

><p>Applejack glanced away from the passing country-side at the piece of paper in her lap. "So what's with the fliers they were passin' out at the train station? Who exactly is this 'Clarion Call'?" She touched the name beneath the picture of the unicorn with her hoof.<p>

Twilight turned the page of the book she was reading, entitled _The Art of the To-Do List, Travel Edition_, her gaze unblinking. "He's a wanted criminal."

"Sounds a mite familiar. Isn''t he some kinda thief?" Applejack asked. Two passengers walked past them while staring.

"Yes," Twilight said as her eyes drifted back and forth across the pages. "Clarion Call is a unicorn, and like all unicorns, the magic he can use is based on his special talent."

A sly grin on her face, Applejack lowered her head closer to Twilight's eye-level in an attempt to get her attention. "So what's his special talent?"

"Communication and transportation." Twilight flipped to the next page, still invested in her reading material. "He has the ability to mark places he's been with one of two spells. The first allows him to erect a 'window' of sorts through which anypony at another location that's been marked can see and hear everything going on in the general area. When he served in the royal guard, his technique made him an invaluable asset."

"He served in the EUP Guard?" Applejack asked.

"Yes," Twilight said. "He actually served in the same squad as my brother for a time."

Applejack's eyes widened. "No kiddin'?"

"It's true," Twilight said, turning another page. "Shining Armor apparently never cared for him, and wasn't surprised when Call's misdeeds came to light. That brings us to his _other_ ability, the one he kept a secret for most of his military career, and the one that got him in trouble: The power to mark specific locations for instant transportation to and from."

"Like teleportation?" Applejack asked. Resigning herself to having her friend's auditory attention only, she relaxed in her seat, folding her forelegs over her belly.

"Correct," Twilight said, "he would enter places like banks and museums during normal business hours, mark those locations, then teleport back to them during the night and take whatever valuables he could carry."

"Sure seems like a waste of his talent," Applejack said. She noticed that several other passengers, who had been looking their way, quickly averted their gazes when she made direct eye-contact.

"No kidding." Twilight nodded. "Once he was caught, Princess Celestia had no choice but to seal his magical abilities away. He was crafty, though, and managed to escape from prison about three years ago."

"So why start passin' out these fliers now?" Applejack asked, grimacing at the smug grin and elevated brow on the mug-shot in her lap.

"Because he was recently sighted for the first time since his escape, and he was using his magic." Twilight said as she reached the end of another page.

Applejack raised a brow. "Even though the Princess locked it up?"

"Yes," Twilight said. She finally looked up from her book at Applejack. "And nopony has any idea how he could have possibly circumvented the Princess' seal. In any case, these fliers are just a warning to anypony who might be travelling to keep an eye out for him." She focused once more on her book.

"Creepy," Applejack said. She glanced around the cart again. "And what's more creepy, have you noticed how everypony in this cart keeps lookin' at us funny?"

"Hmm?" Twilight looked up from her book and around the cart.

Applejack grinned. "Guess ya didn't notice."

"Doesn't look like anypony's looking at us now," Twilight said before resuming her reading.

Applejack shrugged. "Reckon I may have just imagined it, then."

* * *

><p>"We are getting close!" Spot said.<p>

"I don't remember there being this much fog the last time I was here," Rarity said as she peered through the thick clouds.

Fluttershy squinted. "Me neither."

"Yes," Spot said, his nose twitching, "sometimes much fog rolls into our territory, but we see with our noses, so we don't mind."

"If memory serves, we should be getting close to your lair," Rarity said, wrinkling her nose as the familiar stench of the diamond dogs' lair began to fill her nostrils.

Spot nodded frantically. "Yes, you have a _good_ memory, Miss Rarity! We're almost there already!"

"And you already pulled your doggie friends out of the mine, right?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes, I pulled them all out!" Spot replied, glancing off to the side. "You can see them up ahead!"

Fluttershy squinted again and looked around. "It doesn't look like anypony's here..."

Spot slowly turned his head to look at them. "There is no sickness".

"Now _see here!_" Rarity leered down at Spot. "You promised us that there would be no funny-business!"

"I promised we wouldn't take you again," Spot said, kicking up a small amount of dirt like a child being scolded. "We are not the ones who are going to take you."

"What does that mean?" Rarity asked, taking a step back and surveying the area.

"I didn't want to do it!" Spot said. "I didn't want to mess with you ever again, but it was the only way I could protect my pack!"

"I see," Rarity said. "So somepony else forced you to lure us here, then?"

Fluttershy gasped, her eyes jolting in every direction. "Is it too late to run away? Are they here already?!"

"'Fraid so, ladies," a masculine voice replied.

A figure stepped through the fog, canine in appearance, and tall; slender, but muscular. This one, however, aside from looking cleaner and standing up straight, also had much smoother facial features. He resembled the husky breed, with a predominantly black coat that was gray around the snout and jaws. His right eye was blue, and his left was green. His claws were visibly long and sharp.

"Greyjaw!" Spot said. He began to tremble, but smiled politely. "I brought them, just like you told me to!"

"Yeah, I see that," Greyjaw said. His voice was much clearer than the Diamond Dogs the ponies had encountered before, and his tone was of a medium pitch, calm but authoritative.

"So you lied to us _again_, Spot?" Rarity asked.

"Nah, he told you the truth about not being involved," Greyjaw said, shaking his head. "The mutts out here were expelled from our ranks years ago. Finally made themselves useful by bringing the two of you out here."

He pointed at Rarity. "I'm guessing you're Rarity, the one with the irritating voice." Rarity grunted indignantly and glared at Spot, identifying him as the source of that particular description.

"And the yellow one who seems to think I can't see her behind all that hair? Hi there, Fluttershy." He waved, bending over to meet her gaze as she quivered behind her long hair. A grin revealed his gleaming, razor sharp fangs. "Anyway, you girls are my prisoners now, and I don't wanna be out here longer than I have to, so let's get going."

"And just _who_ do you think you are to be ordering us around like this?" Rarity slammed her hoof down. "You haven't captured us yet, and my dear friend Fluttershy, here, can _fly!_" Fluttershy gulped, but nodded. She spread her wings and shuffled toward Rarity.

Greyjaw sighed. "I figured you'd say something like that." Before the girls could react, he closed in on them with blinding speed. With a single swipe of his arm, he ensnared Spot and lifted him up by the neck.

Fluttershy gasped. "What do you think you're _doing?!_"

Greyjaw frowned. "Much as I'd like to do this my way, I'm under direct orders not to lay a claw on you, so if you don't come with me, the little guy gets it."

"No, Greyjaw! _Please don't!_ I did _everything_ you said!" Spot wriggled in the larger dog's grasp. Greyjaw only chuckled.

"Alright, we'll go with you! Just don't hurt him, _please!_" Fluttershy said, taking a step towards Greyjaw.

Rarity glared at her friend. "_Fluttershy!_"

"We can't let him _hurt_ the poor thing!" Fluttershy said, shaking her head.

Rarity bit her lower lip. "But _he's_ the reason we're in this predicament!"

"He was forced to bring us here!" Fluttershy said.

Rarity sighed. "Very well. We surrender, Greyjaw."

Greyjaw grunted and shook his head. "I seriously can't believe that worked." He dropped Spot flat on his hindquarters, causing the small dog to yelp. Greyjaw turned his back to them and began to walk away, gesturing for them to follow with a single finger. He looked back over his shoulder to confirm that they had heeded his instructions, and the three of them began their journey.

"That you two would surrender your freedom for something as lowly as that mongrel... you horses don't make any sense to me." He shrugged. "Well anyway, I hope you got your fill of Equestria before now, 'cause you won't be coming back for a while." Spot breathed a sigh of relief as they drew farther away.

"And hey," Greyjaw said, glancing back at Spot one last time, "someone might come looking for these two, so you and your pack need to _clear out!_"

"So _where_ are you taking us, exactly?" Rarity asked as they followed him through the fog.

"Your voice really is getting on my nerves," Greyjaw said, his ears twitching. "From now on, you go ahead and whisper your questions into your friend's ear and have her ask 'em." Rarity scowled.

"And to answer your question," he said, "we're meeting our contact here." Fluttershy and Rarity looked ahead to see a unicorn standing before them. His coat was bronze, and the strands of his silver mane seemed to stand up on their own. His eyes were cobalt colored.

The unicorn inspected Fluttershy and Rarity. "Yep, that's them!"

"Of course it is," Greyjaw said. "Mahugpin told me to get a specific pair of ponies, and that's what I did. Go ahead and take us home, Rion."

"Sure thing. It reeks out here anyway," Clarion said. Greyjaw led Rarity and Fluttershy to Clarion's side as they silently exchanged nervous glances, before all four of them were enveloped in a bright light. They suddenly felt weightless, and their stomachs churned as the sensation of rapid movement overtook them. Suddenly, they found themselves in a tunnel.

"What is this place?" Rarity asked.

The tunnel was carved from rock, and surprisingly well-lit, with lamps hanging from the ceiling and electrical wiring connecting them and spanning the length of the passageway. She also noted the constant flow of cool air, keeping the climate at a comfortable equilibrium. Both Rarity and Fluttershy, however, were overcome by a familiar sense of dread, reminding them of the paranoia they had both felt the day before.

"The Big Deep," Greyjaw said.

Fluttershy turned to Greyjaw. "The what?"

"It's our little country. Ain't surprised you've never heard of it," Greyjaw said. "Up top is pure, uninhabitable swamp, but underneath? There's a whole _world_ down here. Outsiders never get to see what you two are gonna see, so consider yourselves lucky."

"Yeah, always nice to be here," Clarion said as he walked away, "but I've got some more work to do, so I'm gonna jet."

"Whatever." Greyjaw shrugged. "See you around, I guess."

"As for you two..." Clarion turned his attention to Rarity and Fluttershy. "Don't go getting into any trouble while you're here. I mean it, Greyjaw's an angry dude."

Greyjaw and his captives watched as Clarion Call turned a corner, and that was when Fluttershy noticed the shadow that was being projected against the wall. It was tall and thin, and something about its shape seemed wrong to her. In a flash, both Clarion's shadow and the other vanished, and Fluttershy and Rarity breathed sighs of relief.

"What was..." Fluttershy pointed in the direction where they had just been standing. "What was that _thing_ he took with him?"

Greyjaw shrugged. "Heck if I know," he said, "the few times I've seen it with him, it's been just out of sight. Fine by me. Whatever it is, it creeps me out."

Rarity raised her brow. "Are we going to find out why you brought us here any time soon?"

"The Alpha Dog will tell you everything you need to know tomorrow," Greyjaw said. "For now, I'm gonna take you to a holding cell, where you'll be spending the night. Locked in, of course." He grinned as he motioned for Rarity and Fluttershy to follow him again.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Twi?" Applejack said, nudging her friend.<p>

"Hmm?" Twilight grunted, looking up from her book again. "We can't be there yet, can we?"

"No," Applejack , "It's just... The other ponies in this cart are lookin' at us a lot more now, and a few seconds ago I saw a group of 'em walk out the front and back doors. And I might be crazy, but it feels like we've been slowin' down since that happened."

"No, you're right!" Twilight set her book down. "The cart's slowing down." She leaned her head toward the window. "And it's because we've been completely detached from the rest of the train!"

"What in tarnation!?" Applejack said. She turned to the rest of the passengers. "Did y'all here that?" But they were now glaring at the two of them. "Uh, was it somethin' I said?"

She saw one of the ponies across the aisle start to inhale deeply, as though preparing to sneeze. Applejack was ready with a "gesundheit" when the pony exclaimed "achoo!". What she wasn't ready for, however, was the accompanying burst of green light that left a surprised-looking changeling sitting in the his place.

Twilight and Applejack stared at the Changeling, mouths hanging open. The creature only stared back, shifting his eyes amongst the other passengers, and they sat silently for five seconds before Twilight and Applejack began to lower themselves from their seats, eyeing the exit closest to them.

"Grab 'em!" shouted another pony, also reverting to a changeling. The rest of the passengers followed suit. They took to the air and closed in on the two travelers. The one at the front of the pack began to initiate some sort of magical attack. He was struck down by a blast from Twilight Sparkle's horn.

Two more shots took down two more changelings. However, a counter-attack made contact with her, trapping her in a green field of energy and sapping her strength. She was immediately freed as Applejack's back hooves connected with the aggressor's face in a forceful buck that sent him flying away, knocking down several of his companions in the process.

"Thank you," Twilight said, gasping, as she collapsed.

"You know I've always got your back!" Applejack helped her up. "Come on, now!"

"We have to jump out the back!" Twilight said, her face a paler shade of purple than usual.

Applejack nodded. "Don't gotta to tell _me_ twice!" She helped Twilight over to the back exit of the cart and shoved the door open. The resolve on her face died as she realized that the cart, now entrapped within a green aura of its own, was floating high above the ground, being carried by a swarm of Changelings circling the box from the outside. Magical attacks hit her and Twilight from all sides, and they lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash sighed as she flopped down on her bed in the hotel room. "What a day!" She stretched her limbs and yawned.<p>

Pinkie, on the other hand, was jumping up and down on her bed. "Best vacation _ever!_"

"Gotta admit, Pinks, you really surprised me," Gilda said, pulling on the foldout couch. "I had no idea you were so good at poker."

"I didn't either!" Pinkie said. "But my back was itchy today, and when my back is itchy, it means it's my _lucky day!_"

"I'll assume that makes sense to you," Gilda said, glancing over at Rainbow Dash. The pegasus simply nodded.

Gilda finished setting up her bed and turned to the others. "I don't know about you gals, but I'm not quite ready to hit the hay, yet."

"Say no more, G," Rainbow Dash said. "I know _just_ how we'll pass the time."

"Not another one of your ghost stories, Dashie!" Pinkie said. "They're _way_ too scary!"

Rainbow Dash raised a brow. "Aren't you the one who's always saying 'Giggle at the ghosties'?"

"Yes!" Pinkie said. "_That's_ how scary your stories are!" Gilda laughed quietly, looking over at Pinkie and smiling.

Rainbow grinned. "If anything, that just _encouraged_ me to tell one!"

"Go for it, Dash!" Gilda said, a mischievous look on her face. "Bust out the scariest one you can think of!" Pinkie gulped and braced herself.

"Alright then," Rainbow Dash said, clicking off the table lamp between the beds and turning on a flashlight.

"Where did you get the flashlight?" Gilda said.

"Not important!" Rainbow said quickly. "What _is_ important is that I've been told that across the entire span of Equestria, no creature is more fearsome than— pause for dramatic effect— the _Sasquatch!_"

"The Sasquatch?" Gilda said. She scoffed. "The big ape monster that lurks in wooded areas and kidnaps hatchlings who don't eat their vegetables? Come on, Dash, that story's as old as the hills. Give us something new!"

"Oh, but it isn't _just_ a story," Rainbow Dash said, trying to make her voice sound as spooky as possible. "For I have had a _first-hand_ encounter with the beast!"

Gilda rolled her eyes. "Do tell."

"My friend, Twilight, was visited by her future self once. She predicted a great disaster, and so I sent my weather team all over Equestria to look stuff over and make sure everything was on the up-and-up." She explained this part quickly, eager to get to the meat of her story. "But one member of my team, Cloud Chaser, who was flying over _this very city_, witnessed the creature with her _own eyes!_"

"...That's second-hand," Gilda said.

Rainbow Dash tensed up. "What?"

"If it happened to someone else, and they told you about it, that's second-hand, not first-hand," Gilda said.

Rainbow Dash threw her forelegs into the air. "Whatever, _Gilda,_ this isn't a story about _numbers!_"

Gilda and Pinkie exchanged a smirk.

"Anyway," Rainbow said, "Cloud Chaser saw the monster roaming the outskirts of the city, retreating into the forest!" She shined the flashlight directly beneath her chin, illuminating her jaw and covering her eye sockets in shadow.

"Her curiosity getting the best of her," she said, shifting her focus between Gilda and Pinkie Pie, "she ventured into the woods after it, hoping to get a better look at this thing she had never seen before. As she made her way between the trees, she saw it!"

She paused for a moment, waiting for a reaction. They simply listened intently, so she continued. "Wearing a long, black coat, standing over seven feet tall, with arms so long that its claws reached down to its knees, stood the Sasquatch."

"It turned to face her, and she beheld its hideous, disfigured face. Scrunched and wrinkled, hairless and pale, _super gross,_ with eyes that glowed like light bulbs, and a toothy scowl that—"

"We get it, Dash," Gilda said, "it was freaky looking. What did it _do?_"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "It didn't _do_ anything. It just looked at her for a second, then ran off."

Gilda rolled her eyes again. "Wow, _spooky._"

"I thought so!" Pinkie said, sticking her head out from beneath her covers and shaking.

"But what really disturbed me," Rainbow said, bringing the flashlight in closer, "was the way Cloud Chaser said she _felt._ When she neared this creature of myth, she said she felt as though an invisible force was pushing her away, and she got really scared. But at the same time, she said she wanted to get closer to it. And when it looked into her eyes, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, got super nauseous, and almost passed out."

"I guess that is a little creepy," Gilda said, "_if_ it actually happened."

"Oh, it happened!" Rainbow Dash nodded emphatically. "Cloud Chaser _never_ lies."

"What's more, they say that the Sasquatch is still seen in this very city from time to time, lurking in the dark and lonely places, waiting to _strike!_" Rainbow Dash shouted as a tall figure lunged toward them from behind her, causing both Pinkie and Gilda to scream in absolute terror. Rainbow Dash proceeded to turn on the light, revealing the Sasquatch to be nothing more than a coat rack that she had pulled toward them with her tail.

"Not funny!" Pinkie said as Dash doubled over with uncontrollable laughter.

Gilda pressed her palm to her chest and regained her composure. "Okay, fine. I admit, you got me," she said. "So none of that story was true, then?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I dunno, Cloud Chaser really did tell me that story, but she lies all the time, so it's probably not true."

"Huh," Gilda said. "Well anyway, I think that's about it for me tonight."

"Yeah, I could use some shuteye," Dash replied, stretching out on her bed.

"I'm never going to sleep again..." Pinkie said, a frown on her face.

"Before we turn in," Gilda said, "there's one last thing I want us to do." She reached into a nearby drawer and pulling out a bottle.

Rainbow Dash leaned over and peered at the label. "Las Pegasus Cider?"

"I've had that stuff before!" Pinkie Pie said. "It's super tasty!"

"I figured we could share it," Gilda said.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Rainbow Dash said as Gilda filled three cups with the liquid.

"To mended fences and emotional scarring!" Pinkie Pie said loudly as the three friends touched glasses.

"Bottoms up!" Gilda said as they downed their drinks.

Gilda lowered her glass as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both dropped theirs, falling backwards onto their beds and snore loudly. Gilda sat on her own foldout bed with her clasped claws in her lap.

"_Please don't come,_" she whispered. "_Please don't come, please don't come, please don't come!_" She winced as the door swung open and two armored male griffons entered the room.

"What did you do to them?" asked one.

"Skyberry juice in the cider," Gilda said, avoiding eye contact.

"Skyberries?" the second Griffon said as they approached the incapacitated mares.

"Yeah, the berries might relax us griffons, but they knock ponies right out. They won't wake up for at least eight hours." Gilda's face was expressionless.

"Then we'll have to fly fast if we want to reach the Griffon Kingdom by then," the first griffon replied.

"You've done well, Special Agent Gilda."

Gilda looked over at her fallen friends and frowned. "You promise you won't hurt them, right?"

The second griffon cocked his brow. "What concern is that of yours?"

Gilda's eyes drifted to the right. "They're kinda my friends."

"We don't fraternize with _outsiders_. That's the kind of thinking that got your family banished in the first place. Few griffons get a second chance, so you best learn to put the Pride first, as we all must. But yes, our orders are that they must not be harmed," the first guard said as they lifted Dash and Pinkie over their shoulders and opened the window.

"Come, we must fly."

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Twilight slurred her words as she began to regain consciousness. The events that had transpired earlier that day came rushing back to her, and she realized that she was in the clutches of a pair of changelings. She looked to her right and saw Applejack, who was also waking up, in the same predicament.<p>

"Finally awake, Twilight Sparkle?" a familiar voice said. Twilight and Applejack directed their attention ahead and beheld the Queen of the Changelings sitting on a throne before them.

"_Chrysalis!_" Twilight said in a hiss. "What is this place?!"

"My throne room, in the center of the Great Hive. There's an _ocean_ between you and your precious Equestria, now!"

"You won't get away with this!" Twilight said, struggling in the grasp of her captors. A small burst of magical energy sparked from her horn before dying out.

Chrysalis smiled. "My spies were very careful in abducting the two of you, and they didn't leave a trace of their presence behind," she said. "Nobody knows where you are!"

"I can only assume this is about revenge," Twilight said. "Let Applejack go, and I'll cooperate."

"_Twilight!_" Applejack said, beginning to struggle as well. "That ain't your call to make!"

"_Neither_ of you get to make that decision," Chrysalis said. "I can assure you that revenge, while being a fortunate bonus here, is not my motivation for holding you hostage."

"So what's the plan, then?" Applejack said. "You think ya can just hide us away forever with nopony findin' out? What'd be the point of that?"

"The point? Ah, you're implying that I mean to ransom you, is that it?" Chrysalis chuckled.

"All you need to know is that you will be staying here. This, of course, means that you will have to be made useful, but don't worry! _That_ is a simple enough task."

As she said this, two streams of green energy shot from her horn and connected with Twilight and Applejack, putting them to sleep once again. "Prepare two feeding pods and connect them to the Central Nervous System."


End file.
